


Сломанный мегаскоп

by sokolik



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Petting, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutation, Oral Sex, RST, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokolik/pseuds/sokolik
Summary: Альзуру просто нужно сделать анализы по просьбе Тиссаи де Врие. Казалось бы, что вообще может пойти не так?
Relationships: Alzur z Mariboru/Idarran z Ulivo
Kudos: 3





	Сломанный мегаскоп

**Author's Note:**

> В продолжение большой дымящейся кучи не то чтобы драбблов про персонажей, которых все позабыли.  
> В таком микроскопическом масштабе детали имеют значение, так что для полноты восприятия рекомендую ознакомиться с польской озвучкой ключевых персонажей:  
> https://gwent.one/pl/card/202780  
> https://gwent.one/pl/card/202776

_Большинство из нас, чародеев, теряет способность к продолжению рода вследствие соматических изменений и функциональных нарушений гипофиза. Некоторым удается стать магиками, сохранив производительность гонад. Они могут зачинать и рожать и имеют наглость почитать это счастьем и благословением. А я повторяю: никто не рождается чародеем. И никто не должен им рождаться! Я осознаю значение своих слов, отвечаю на вопрос, поставленный на Большом Сборе в Цидарисе. Отвечаю со всей определенностью: каждая из нас должна решить, кем хочет быть – чародейкой или матерью._

_Я требую стерилизовать всех адепток. Без исключения._

_(“Отравленный источник”, Тиссая де Врие)_

_За несколько лет до первой публикации_

Из Цидариса Альзур является злой как оса, и шаровой молнией взлетает в свой кабинет наверху башни. Все будущие ведьмаки предусмотрительно попрятались в своих личных помещениях, во дворе и в учебных залах — словом, там, где, как им кажется, нельзя попасть под горячую руку. Впрочем, они все сейчас Альзура ни капельки не интересуют.

Альзур садится за стол. В очередной раз разворачивает и мнёт в руках лист плотной бумаги с инструкцией от Тиссаи де Врие, вертит его так и эдак. Задумывается.

По сути, ничего страшного не произошло. Они просто встретились после Большого сбора за бокалом хорошего туссентского белого вина, поговорили о всяком, не очень и очень значимом. Об общих воспитанниках. Подспудно эта суровая дама из Капитула отчитала Альзура, как школьника, и была совершенно в своём праве. Менее уязвлённым, впрочем, он себя от этого не чувствует.

***

Всё началось с того, что Альзур и его учитель Косимо Маласпина совершили открытие. Открыли они, что после длительного приёма определённых травяных сборов воздействие мутагенов из низших вампиров и пары простейших заклинаний способно разбудить в подопытном нераскрытый магический потенциал. 

Выяснилось это, как обычно, случайно. Как правило, на ранних этапах эксперимента маги расспрашивали испытуемых об их состоянии на каждом этапе и тщательно документировали каждый шаг; но — не в случае Идаррана.

Идаррана Косимо откопал, причём в буквальном смысле, где-то в Вызиме. В свои шесть или семь лет тот совсем не говорил и при первой же возможности пытался забиться в какой-нибудь тёмный угол. Но вот зато в свободное время ухитрялся пролезть в запертую лабораторию и хорошенько пошуровать инструменты. Некоторые из них потом находились в самых неожиданных местах, а иногда — не находились вовсе. Поиски Идаррана были так сложны, а саботаж так затягивал рабочий процесс, что, в конце концов, пришлось даже нацепить на его одежду маячок-брошку. 

Осознав наконец, что вредить вездесущим магам бесполезно, мальчик снизошёл до того, чтобы с ними разговаривать. Это ситуацию не сильно облегчило, потому что он не выговаривал половину согласных и заикался так сильно, что по старинке читать мысли было намного проще. Пускай даже они были сформулированы тоже весьма сумбурно.

Сколько в итоге времени Альзур убил на логопедические изыскания — и посчитать сложно. Звуки выговаривать научил без особых сложностей, заикание — всё равно осталось.

Итак, не сильно мудрствуя с записями, Альзур ввёл мутагенный состав в вену мальчика, на тот момент приблизительно десятилетнего, и на одном духу произнёс все три заготовленные магические формулы. Это оказалось чересчур: перед тем, как у Идаррана остановилось сердце, он даже вскрикнуть не успел. 

Само собой, Альзур предпринял все необходимые меры, чтобы вернуть мальчика обратно к жизни. И каково же было его удивление, когда он, приложив к груди ребёнка заряженные током ладони, получил в ответ такой мощный разряд, что любой другой на месте Альзура давно бы уже лежал в закрытом гробу — благо, ему хватило реакции сотворить защитное заклинание. 

Он бы счёл это реакцией на собственную магию, если бы вслед первой не полетела ещё молния. И ещё одна. И ещё. 

Возможно, часть лаборатории удалось бы спасти, но незадачливый экспериментатор тогда знатно перепугался. И удивился — что с ним в принципе случается нечасто.

Следующие несколько дней прошли под аккомпанемент непрекращающихся воплей боли и ужаса. Маласпина утверждал, что добавлять новые вещества, даже обезболивающие, в процессе мутации может быть опасно, да, чего уж там скрывать, безынтересно. Альзура это не устраивало, но ослушаться учителя он не сумел. Вместо этого трое суток без сна торчал у кровати мальчика, побросав все дела. Снимал боль заклинаниями — насколько хватало сил.

Под воздействием мутагенов у Идаррана, ко всему прочему, за считанные дни выросли острые когти, которые даже кусачки берут с трудом. Сперва на длину фаланги, потом — целого пальца. Утром второго дня мальчишка случайно (или нет) цапнул Альзура по бедру так, что почти достал до кости. Пришлось, поверх манжетов из двимерита, закатать его в матрас и, в довершение, покрепче сцепить ремнями.

Когда Идарран пришёл в себя, выяснилось, что заикание его отпустило. И больше того — мальчик безо всякого труда воспроизводит сознательно те сложные заклинания, которые случайно воссоздал в полузабытьи.

Тот всплеск магии заметили ректоры и Бан Арда, и Аретузы. Хен Гедымгейт даже попытался сманить талантливого, сообразительного ребёнка у Альзура, но тот отказался.

— От горшка два вершка, а всё туда же, — ехидно прокомментировал тогда Косимо.

На удивлённый взгляд Альзура он пояснил:

— Ну, какой из тебя сейчас учитель, а, Альзур? Крутишься тут, как уж на сковородке — тут проект, там аврал, ещё кредиторам с инвесторами гузно подтереть. У тебя нет на это времени! И, что немаловажно, у меня нет времени! Оставь обучение профессионалам. Тем паче, в этом возрасте детям нужно заниматься в группе. Меряться своими… достижениями, так скажем.

— А чем не подходят те дети, которые у нас есть?

Лицо Маласпины перекосило от отвращения:

— Какие там… Впрочем, ладно, твори себе, что считаешь нужным. Дешевле чем за бесплатно грелку в постель ты себе всё равно не найдёшь.

Альзур почувствовал, как у него краснеют кончики ушей.

— Помилуй, учитель. Ему же лет десять!

— То есть, это единственное, что тебя смущает, да? Шестнадцатилетние магички уже из моды вышли?

— Чего?! — опешил Альзур.

— Сам посуди, — терпеливо поясняет Маласпина, — о чём должно думать чародейскоое сообщество, когда владелец генетической лаборатории, известной сомнительными с этической точки зрения опытами _над детьми_ , появляется на приёмах с девицей, которая _выглядит как ребёнок_? Я понимаю, когда это делают некоторые наши общие знакомые...

— Во-первых, Аглая уже давно разменяла шестой десяток, — оборвал Альзур. — Во-вторых, это дискриминация по росту! И мы не…

— Можешь не продолжать.

Косимо ехидно фыркнул, показывая всем своим видом, что думает о подобных отмазках.

— Не могу сказать, что я разделяю взгляды Ортолана и его приближённых на то, как должны выглядеть отношения между учителем и учеником, — с видом оскорблённой невинности продолжил Альзур. Отчасти потому, что здорово обиделся, а отчасти — потому, что Идарран, скорее всего, грел в этот момент не постель какую, а уши под дверью.

На первых порах, придя в себя и прекратив наконец слабоосознанные попытки убить Альзура и себя заодно, мальчик постоянно хвостиком таскался за своим новоиспечённым учителем. 

Дети, поступившие с Даром в одно с ним время, и до того полагали его странным, а уж когда он стал коллаборационистом, так и вовсе невзлюбили. Другое дело, что этот, самый первый поток ведьмаков, запороли бездарнейшим образом. Довольно скоро из сорока восьми детей остались в живых только трое: Дар и две девушки, которые впоследствии отправились в Аретузу, под чуткое руководство Тиссаи.

Кажется, Маласпина немного расстроился. Распинаться о своей неприязни к прямому конкуренту по цеху и о его извращённых вкусах учитель бы мог вечно, вот только слушать это настроения не было никакого.

Альзур сбежал, но какая-то невнятная обида так и засела в нём на долгие годы.

Косимо всегда воспринимал подопытных детей как вещи. Даже хуже, может: как материал для вещей. Рационально понять Альзур это мог: если сотнями лет распылять крупицы сердца на кого попало, рано или поздно оно может не выдержать. Понять — но не принять, и уж тем более не применить к себе.

Первоначально им руководило не влечение, но исключительно жадность. Как говорил сам Маласпина, воспитание любого гениального мага напоминает подстройку фундамента к дому, который начали строить с крыши. Очень сложно бывает вернуться к основам, когда вдруг открыл в себе невесть откуда взявшуюся способность метать перуны с кончиков пальцев. Это Альзур по себе знает. 

Он вообще, как ему кажется, знает себя очень неплохо, и это удивительным образом хорошо помогает в педагогической эквилибристике.

***

— ...Но больше всего я опасался, что как только Идарран покинет Риссберг, другие магики разберут его на кусочки в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле слова.

— Зачем бы им? — Тиссая де Врие рассматривает Альзура поверх хрустальной кромки бокала, делает глоточек, а потом аккуратно ставит назад, на кружок, отпечатавшийся на скатерти.

— Мне показалось, что я, в своём роде, скомпрометировал природный талант мальчика. Отдельные личности в Совете и Капитуле до сих пор считают, что мы пытаемся внедрить в детей некий гипотетический ген магии. Чуть ли не Старшую Кровь. Но на самом деле, в этом случае, мы лишь приближаем то, что и само бы непременно произошло, и только задним числом разбираемся в том, что наворотили. 

— Некоторые события должны идти своим чередом, — соглашается Тиссая.

— Так что случилось?

Ректор Аретузы не курит, но равных в том, чтобы затянуть паузу в разговоре, ей нет. Она нарочито медленно расправляет все складки на платье, а потом и манжеты, прежде чем выдать:

— Одна девушка из группы, которую я забрала у тебя в прошлом году, на встрече инвесторов, понесла. Кто отец — не рассказывает. Волевая, надо отдать тебе должное. Родила намного раньше срока, причём совершенного уродца. Разумеется, плод тут же был отправлен на вскрытие. Заодно я проверила девушек из первых двух партий. Удивительно, что, несмотря на все твои заверения, ни одна из них не оказалась стерильной.

— Ничего я не заверял, — оскорбляется Альзур. — Я говорил, что составы, которые я даю детям, в числе прочих побочек подавляют репродуктивную систему. Если перестать их давать, не закончив цикл мутаций — разумеется, всё вернётся в норму! Другое дело, что обучение магии обычно меняет гормональную систему настолько, что…

Он залпом выпивает почти полный бокал вина и вскакивает на ноги, за чем Тиссая наблюдает с явным удовлетворением.

— Но мы в принципе не завершаем мутации, если на одной из первых двух фаз испытаний выявляется достаточный магический потенциал.

— Точно.

Он молчит, пытаясь разгадать, о чём она думает.

— Будь добр, наведи у себя порядок, — припечатывает она. — Иначе может оказаться, что я не смогу больше прикрывать тебе спину перед Советом. И некоторые источники финансирования придётся перекрыть. Сам понимаешь.

— Понимаю. Понимаю.

Закончив трапезу, оба выходят на балкон, где Альзур открывает портал домой.

— И ещё кое-что, — Тиссая прикасается было к краешку чужого плаща, но в последний момент отводит руку.

— А?

— Я не утверждаю, что это непременно Идарран. Ты сам об этом подумал. Но прежде, чем что-то предпринимать, подумай ещё. Ты лучше всех его знаешь.

— До встречи, Тиссая.

Она позволяет ему коротко пожать пальцы её ухоженной, неожиданно мягкой руки, прежде чем он, наконец, шагает в портал.

***

Альзур кладёт лист бумаги на стол, подпирает голову рукой и принимается медленно дышать, обдумывая каждый вдох и выдох. 

Подумаешь, макнул хер в девицу, не подумав о последствиях, подставив шею своего многострадального учителя под горячую руку Тиссаи де Врие. Не так уж сильно она и горячилась, если подумать. Даже наоборот. Тогда почему его самого это так сильно злит?

С того момента, как Альзур принял Идаррана в ученики, отношения у них достаточно быстро наладились. Получив разрешение на то, чтобы без ограничений пользоваться инструментами и точными приборами, — вкупе с ответственностью за их сохранность, — Дар, в конечном итоге, перестал таскать их и ныкать по углам, что разом закрыло большую часть его с Альзуром и Маласпиной конфликтов. 

Альзур пропустил момент, когда новые воспитанницы (и даже воспитанники) принялись дружно по Идаррану сохнуть. Есть, за что: Дар всегда казался _миленьким_. Даже в свои восемнадцать (или девятнадцать) лет он выглядит младше, чем иные дети в Риссберге — в четырнадцать. 

Может быть, дело в костях. Разные травяные и грибные сборы, которые у других детей стимулируют ускоренное развитие мышц и костей, у него вызывали только мигрени, сыпь и рвоту. В конечном итоге, Альзур перестал давать их совсем. В итоге, как и многие другие маги, открывшие свой талант в допубертатный период, Дар вырос невысоким, щупленьким, но складным.

Может быть, дело в детских чертах лица. В огромных глазах цвета дорогого тёмного янтаря, которые Идарран имеет привычку подслеповато щурить, даже несмотря на то, что Альзур собственноручно исправил его природную близорукость. В небольшом носе с лукаво вздёрнутым кончиком и тонких, бескровных губах. Борода у Дара росла (да и до сих пор растёт) редко, какими-то невнятными клочьями, поэтому любые её проявления немедленно удаляются бритвой. Если прислушаться, то тут, в непроветренном кабинете, до сих пор можно почувствовать запах его лосьона: фенхель, шалфей и тончайшая нота корицы.

Может быть, дело в голосе. Голос у парня ломался долго, скрипел как несмазанная дверная петля до последнего. Потом, конечно, стал ниже и совсем окреп. Дикция у Идаррана сейчас — чище горного ручья, благодаря длительным занятиям ораторским мастерством с Альзуром, само собой.

А ещё может быть — и что, кстати, вероятнее всего — будущие ведьмачки и ведьмаки сохнут ровно потому, что Идаррану, занятому преимущественно экспериментами над неразумной живностью, вся эта братия ровненько параллельна.

Или всё-таки не параллельна. Юношам в таком возрасте, кажется, должен быть интересен секс. Безотносительно того, с кем конкретно им заниматься: с девушками, юношами или даже женщинами и мужчинами постарше. 

Другое дело, что изолированное мужское сообщество магов, сконцентрированное на территории того же Бан Арда, большого разнообразия в этом отношении не предоставляет. Мизогиния среди них — явление более чем распространённое; даже несмотря на то, что правила в школе для мальчиков гораздо свободнее, чем в Аретузе, лично Альзур не встречал ни одного выпускника, который к концу обучения имел хоть какие-то иллюзии по поводу собственной гетеросексуальности. К вящему удовольствию Косимо Маласпины, институтоционально закреплённая тенденция к чрезмерно близким связям между учителями и учениками угасла, так сказать, органически: количество желающих получить сакральные знания за сотни лет неуёмно выросло, а вот количество сформировавшихся магов, способных, ко всему прочему, преподавать — не очень.

Испытывал ли вящее удовольствие в связи с этим Идарран — Альзур так и не понял. На всякие попытки донести до Дара секспросвет (на словах, разумеется) тот красноречиво закатывал глаза и иногда даже горько вздыхал, изо всех сил демонстрируя, насколько скучен ему этот разговор. Втихаря подсунув в личную библиотеку ученика несколько талмудов на смежные темы, Альзур счёл свой долг учителя, равно как и родителя, выполненным. Хоть и расстроился, конечно. Вероятно, следовало озаботиться всем этим раньше. Но за работой быстро теряешь счёт времени, а Дар — Дар всегда выглядел несколько младше, чем на самом деле есть.

Короче — ему здорово повезло иметь в своём окружении хоть каких-то девушек. И это если вовсе забыть о юношах.

Альзур мог бы растягивать эту мысль ещё очень долго, но кто-то (определённо, кто) принялся бодро скрестись в дверь.

Вспомнишь солнце.

— Открыто! — поспешно кричит Альзур, представляя, как прямо в этот самый момент трескается лак с обратной стороны двери (честное слово, надо было попросить обить её абразивной бумагой ещё лет восемь назад).

— Привет? — сунув нос в приоткрытую дверь, мяукает Идарран.

Про себя он имел в виду “где вы были”, “почему так долго” и “как всё прошло”, и Альзур, по обыкновению, отвечает на невысказанные вопросы:

— Да, заходи. У меня состоялась незапланированная встреча с госпожой ректором. Ничего серьёзного. Пока что. И, раз тебя теперь так интересует, чем занимаются взрослые дяди и тёти, может быть начнёшь ходить со мной на эти дурацкие собрания? Ты бы меня здорово выручил.

— Я же просил. Не надо читать мои мысли! — возмущается Дар, присев на край стола.

— Не надо читать то, что у тебя на лбу во-о-от такими буквами написано, — парирует Альзур. — Так что?

По-хорошему, надо спросить у него прямо, думает. Но не прямо с порога.

— Честно говоря — нет, до сих пор не интересует, — Дар скрещивает ноги в щиколотках. И руки на груди, насколько позволяют длинные, в две фаланги пальца, когти. — Разве что эти дяди и тёти вдруг начали воспринимать меня всерьёз.

В тот первый (и единственный) раз, когда Альзур захватил ученика на Большой сбор, маги пялились на него, как на зерриканскую лошадь, и несколько раз наглым образом норовили потрогать. Теперь Дар каждый год к этому апеллирует, чтобы никуда не ходить. К этому — и к своей крепкой, совершенно неоправданной ненависти к порталам.

Возможно, дело в том, что как-то раз, при обучении, он случайно открыл портал за полярный круг, прямёхонько в открытое море. Ну так кто в ученичестве не косячил. Тем более, выловил его Альзур почти сразу. Так что ничего, кроме гордости, не пострадало.

— Разве что некоторые, — ухмыляется Альзур.

— А что Тиссая?

— Об этом я и сам хотел бы поговорить.

С этими словами Альзур торопливо залезает в ящик стола и достаёт пустую мензурку с крышкой. Говорит:

— Мне нужен твой генетический материал. Нет, не кровь, — торопливо поясняет, заметив, что Идарран принимается закатывать рукав рубашки.

Тот выдаёт облегчённый вздох человека, у которого осталось не слишком много крови и, что скрывать, ни одной неисколотой венки. Настороженно замирает, когда Альзур говорит:

— Материал для передачи генетики. Эякулят, то есть.

— Это что-то новое, — отмечает Дар. — А зачем?

— Потом расскажу, — Альзур подмигивает ему. И тут же понимает, что, видимо, переборщил: Идарран хмурится и отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону.

Наверняка уже составил у себя в голове уравнение с кучей переменных. Ищет, значит, где здесь подвох.

— Я… хорошо, ладно. Неважно. Могу я сделать это у себя?

— Само собой, — кивает Альзур. — Давай быстро, одна нога здесь, другая тут. И по дороге вели натаскать мне горячей воды. Я скоро спущусь.

— Ммм-хммм, — кивает Дар.

И замирает, выжидательно рассматривая Альзура.

Ну вот. Началось, понимает он. 

И пойди пойми теперь, что именно упустил в задании — не расскажет ведь. Замкнуло с концами. 

Подумав, Альзур поднимается со своего кресла и принимается шуршать ящиками и дверцами всевозможных шкафов — минуту, две. Подумав ещё раз, открывает нижний ящик стола и достаёт оттуда небольшой флакон, наполненный маслом. Идарран очень выразительно приподнимает бровь.

— Свежее, — поясняет Альзур, протягивая флакон ему. Дар вздыхает, но флакон берёт. Мимо, значит?

Альзур достаёт с книжной полки, из едва заметной щели между двумя талмудами, тоненькую книжку, можно сказать — тетрадь, с самой обложки пышущую неприличным содержанием.

— Смотри не испачкай, — наказывает, — я всё ещё надеюсь вернуть это хозяйке. Когда-нибудь.

Дар поднимает и вторую бровь тоже. Потом поднимает руку — и шевелит в воздухе длинными когтистыми пальцами правой руки.

— А! Холера! — осеняет Альзура. — Извини, пожалуйста, совсем забыл. Понимаю. Будет небыстро.

Он выдвигает из-под стола ящик с инструментами, в числе которых, помимо прочего, кусачки, набор напильников и разномастные куски абразивки. Одним словом — базовый набор для Идаррановского маникюра.

— Одной рукой справлюсь, — сухо заверяет Дар, собирает в охапку весь предложенный инвентарь и выходит вон.

***

Это какое-то ребячество, раздражённо думает Альзур, погружаясь в кадку с водой до подбородка. Взрослый, вроде бы, сознательный человек. Чародей даже. А задать простой вопрос не может. Просто потому что, вроде бы, не хочет слышать на него ответ. Особенно если он вдруг окажется положительным.

Вода, как назло, отдаёт сладковатым запахом шалфея. Альзур барабанит пальцами по торчащей из воды коленке. Проводит самыми кончиками по бедру. Туда, где начинаются продольные шрамы. Сейчас, через восемь лет, рубцов от когтей уже совсем не видно, но небольшие неровности остались, а кожа рядом — контрастно тонкая и чувствительная. Стоит больших усилий не поднять руку дальше, чуть выше и в сторону, но он сдерживается.

Провалявшись в ванной до тех пор, пока вода не остыла до комнатной температуры, и тщательно отскоблив себя мочалкой, Альзур, наконец, вылезает. Натягивает чистую одежду. Но всё равно почему-то чувствует себя грязным.

Перспектива советоваться насчёт своих ощущений с Маласпиной кажется такой себе, но Альзур всё равно забегает к нему. Учитель, впрочем, благоразумно ретировался по каким-то своим делам ещё до отбытия Альзура в Цидарис, да так с тех пор и не возвращался.

Работа в одиночку совсем не клеится. Плюнув на всё, Альзур разваливается в своём удобнейшем кресле с книгой, но в какой-то момент ловит себя на мысли, что десяток раз перечитывает одну и ту же страницу, то и дело поглядывая на дверь.

Наверное, думает он, я просто устал. По-хорошему, стоило бы сегодня просто быстренько решить вопрос Тиссаи и окончить на этом день, но вот как раз скорость от Альзура не зависит вовсе. Ему не хочется торопить Дара, и тем более прерывать на самом интересном. И всё-таки проведать его кажется не лишним.

Потоптавшись недолго в дверях, Альзур, наконец, прижимается ухом к двери в Идаррановы личные покои и простеньким заклинанием усиливает себе слух. За дверью подозрительно тихо. Слышно только тиканье многочисленных часов и сиплое, неравномерное дыхание — без всяких сопутствующих звуков, между прочим. Лишь тогда, когда почти беззвучное сопение переросло то ли в рыдание, то ли в смех, Альзур наконец решил постучаться.

— Дар, — Альзур пару раз коротко стучит по дверному косяку, — у тебя там всё нормально?

Идарран давится воздухом и долго собирается с силами, прежде чем крикнуть:

— Да, нормально.

— Можно войти?

— Нет! Наверное… то есть… не знаю. Ладно.

С обратной стороны щёлкает замок, и Альзур змейкой проскальзывает внутрь. Ловко огибает пирамиду хлама, возведённую на столе, едва не спотыкается в темноте о ящик с инструментами и, наконец, находит Идаррана, свернувшимся калачиком на кровати.

Альзур присаживается рядом, на самый краешек, и сцепляет руки в замок. Молчит выжидательно.

— У меня не получилось, — выдаёт, наконец, Дар, развернувшись и завалившись на спину. Глаза у него мокрые и красные.

— Ну и ничего страшного, — успокаивает его Альзур, глядя, как с каждым вдохом-выдохом поднимается грудь под тонкой льняной рубашкой. — Я подумал и… в общем, если что, я подожду.

— Нет, вы не поняли. У меня вообще… само по себе не получится.

— А вот это уже тянет на медицинскую проблему. Давай-ка на ручки — и расскажи подробнее.

Альзур отодвигается к изголовью кровати и чуть назад. Хлопает себя ладонью по бедру. Дар, приподнявшись на локте, изумлённо хлопает глазами. Потом медленно, будто нехотя, укладывает голову учителю на колени. Тот, вполне удовлетворённый этим, запускает ухоженные пальцы в мягкие каштановые волосы и принимается бережно массировать голову на стыке черепа с позвоночником.

Иногда, не очень часто, Альзуру и Маласпине доводится забирать или покупать совсем уж крошечных детей. По большому счёту и к их величайшему стыду, забота о малышах ложится на их старших товарищей и товарок. Иногда, на самом деле довольно часто, у них случаются проколы, и тогда в дело вступают взрослые. В таких случаях Альзур, вдосталь обшипев всех виноватых, со словами “а теперь — на ручки” забирает ребёнка на несколько суток, а возвращает назад уже целого. 

Сам не обращал на эту свою коронную фразочку большого внимания, а потом вдруг окакзалось, что Альзурово “на ручки” — это, согласно местной легенде, такое могущественное заклинание, которое лечит всё, от порезов и ссадин до энуреза и закрытых переломов. Хотелось бы верить, что на взрослых оно тоже работает.

— Скажи, и давно у тебя ничего не получается?

— Не знаю, — Идарран заметно напрягается.

— То есть как?

Долгая, весьма красноречивая пауза.

— Нам надо отмести все самые плачевные варианты, понимаешь?.. Ладно. Попробуем по-другому. Ночные эрекции случаются? Спонтанные…

— Всё нормально у меня со спонтанными эрекциями, — возмущается Дар. — Я же уже говорил.

— Извини, — Альзур утешительно чешет его за ухом ногтем большого пальца. — Значит, смею надеяться, что дело не в физиологии. Ты пробовал представлять себе что-нибудь приятное? Или кого-нибудь симпатичного, положим?

Идарран фыркает:

— Как мне предполагается получать удовольствие от нереалистичного поведения умозрительного слепка реального человека?

— А с воображаемыми? Нет?

— Какой в этом смысл? Они же воображаемые.

— Понимаю.

Задумавшись, Альзур практически перестаёт чесать Дара за ухом. Тот, недовольный подобным положением дел, пинает его руку головой и ластится. От этого нахального, но наивного в своём роде движения у него второй раз за вечер вполне недвусмысленно дёргает в паху. И это, учитывая текущую тему разговора, уже совсем ни в какие ворота не лезет.

— А что насчёт, — Альзур очень медленно заправляет отросшую прядь Идаррановых волос ему за ухо, — как бы это… внешней стимуляции со стороны?

— Даже с учётом того, что с точки зрения местных правителей Риссберг расположен в некоем правовом вакууме, я не допускаю никаких половых контактов с несовершеннолетними. Если вы об этом.

— Точно?

— М-хм.

Вот, даже и спрашивать не пришлось. Но основная задача осталась, конечно же.

— Вообще, я мог бы тебе помочь, — выдаёт Альзур и тут же прикусывает себе кончик языка. Дар заметно вздрагивает:

— Каким образом?

— Коль скоро просто так воображение не запускается, попробуем его расшевелить. Не переживай, сильно руки распускать не буду. Только если сам попросишь.

Идарран приподнимается на локте, снова, и садится на кровати, поджав под себя одну ногу. Молчит. На какое-то мгновение Альзуру кажется, что парень сейчас ударит учителя по лицу, выскажет всё, что о нём думает (вероятно, обозвав старым извращенцем) и сбежит (впрочем, куда бы ему?)

Но вместо этого Дар говорит:

— Положим, попрошу.

И усаживается на коленки к Альзуру уже как следует, робко обнимает за шею. Тот, как намагниченный, завороженно обхватывает Идаррана ладонями за пояс. Утыкается носом в волосы и замирает, чересчур жадно, даже по своим меркам, вдыхая сладко-перечный аромат фенхеля. Приходится напомнить себе, что это всё, вообще-то, для Дара, чтобы этого самого Дара не опрокинуть в постель и — не перейти все допустимые границы разом.

Тот осторожно ёрзает, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Что мне делать? — спрашивает.

— Говори со мной, — Альзур раздумчиво ведёт руками выше. Чувствует, как на кончиках пальцев колотится, разгоняясь, чужое сердце. — Если приятно, мне надо об этом знать. Если нет, мы можем прекратить.

— Мм-хммм.

По тонкому, сдавленному стону он понимает, что, видно, ключицы у Дара очень чувствительные, и на пробу прижимается к одной из выступающих косточек кончиком носа. Затем губами. Затем, ради разнообразия, тычется куда-то в шею, но там оказывается совсем не то. 

Всякий раз, прикоснувшись, Альзур обязательно ждёт обратную связь. Иногда ответ приходит сразу, но чаще — мучительно долго, когда одеревеневший Идарран сам пытается к нему прижаться. В конце концов, Альзур находит это даже интересным. Возбуждающим. С отстранённым любопытством понимает, что никогда ещё не отсыпал столько нежностей за раз. Никогда ему не приходилось изучать рельефы чужого тела с тщанием геодезиста-картографа; с другой стороны, почти что спать с кем-то настолько юным не приходилось тоже.

Он не сразу осознаёт момент, когда правила немного меняются. То есть, Даровы руки, до того спокойно лежавшие у него на плечах, приходят в движение. Одна из них, та, на которой остались когти, вкрадчиво забирается Альзуру в волосы и ему вдруг срочно приходится бросить всё и замереть:

— Твою же…

— Не нравится? — разочарованно тянет Идарран, легонько поворошив чёрно-белые прядки.

— Сделай так ещё раз.

Дар послушно поводит пальцами, всей пятернёй, и легонько чешет Альзуров затылок. Тот так и замирает, забыв, как дышать. Отчасти потому, что капиллярный массаж — это очень приятно. С другой стороны, одно неловкое движение когтей, длинных и острых как стилеты, может стоить скальпа. В лучшем случае.

На выдохе у него получается то ли стон, то ли всхлип.

— Думаю, мне приятно, когда вы так делаете, — заключает Идарран, подтягиваясь ближе.

— Что именно?

— Вот этот звук. И то, что мы добились желаемого результата, кажется. Тоже приятно.

— Я…

Идарран не даёт ему договорить, занимает рот поцелуем.

Иногда Альзур забывает, что когти у Дара — не единственная мутация, закрепившаяся после ударной дозы вампирских мутагенов. Чудом не прокалывает себе язык о зубы, жадно проталкивая его в чужой рот. Даром что Идарран послушно открывает его пошире. Выдаёт при этом какой-то совершенно невообразимый звук, нечто среднее между урчанием и рычанием. Низкий — вибрация даже в костях Альзуровых отдаётся.

Вообще, про “желаемый результат” Дар отметил скорее издевательски. То есть, эрекция действительно имеет место быть, но не у одного только Идаррана, чего изначально предполагалось добиться.

Заглянув в его янтарные глаза, шальные от возбуждения и плохо скрываемого веселья, Альзур начинает всерьёз подозревать, что с самого начала этой встречи Дар просто валял дурака.

— Кажется, с воображением у тебя теперь всё в порядке, — хмыкает, деловито пощупав его за промежность, на что тот тихонько стонет. — Дальше сам справишься?

— Скорее, да. Хотите посмотреть?

Альзур прижимается губами к его виску и неприлично громко думает: хочу трахнуть тебя так, чтобы ты потом неделю стоя сидел, артист. Или наоборот. Наоборот даже предпочтительнее, пожалуй: мужчин у меня не было уже давненько.

Но вслух выдаёт только:

— Ммм-хмм.

Расправляется Дар с завязками на брюках невероятно медленно. То ли нарочно, издевательски, то ли и впрямь плохо представляет, что делать со своим телом. А казалось бы, с чужим разобрался.

Так же медленно, капнув на ладонь масла, растирает его и обхватывает окрепший член пальцами. Альзур завороженно смотрит за ними, за этими пальцами, и удобно устраивает подбородок у парня на плече. Ёрзает. Колени под весом уже немного затекли. К тому же, хочется хоть немного снять напряжение в паху. Впрочем, так он делает себе только хуже. 

В конце концов, он срывается, накрывает Идарранову руку своей, только чудом не царапаясь о когти (не такие острые, как на другой руке, но всё же), и задаёт свой, более энергичный ритм.

— Я… 

— Понимаю, — Альзур хватает заранее подготовленную пустую мензурку и успевает подставить её ровно в тот момент, когда Дар кончает с тихим писком. Как будто бы — от удивления.

— Мне надо… приступить к работе, пока ещё свежее, — бормочет себе под нос Альзур, растерянно тыкаясь в тяжело дышащего, пахнущего возбуждением Идаррана то носом, то губами.

— Точно? — спрашивает этот удивительный парень.

— Точно.

Нет, неточно.

Альзур разжимает хватку. Дар, наскоро натянув исподнее и брюки, встаёт с него, разворачивается и коротким, властным почти, движением колена разводит Альзуровы ноги.

— Нет, неточно, — заглянув ему в глаза, читает. — Я тоже мог бы вам помочь. Если вообще.

Мы и так слишком далеко зашли, думает Альзур. Я же не хотел.

Хотя думал об этом последние года три.

Просто столько сил, времени и крови ушло на этого мальчишку — неудавшегося ведьмака, но гениального мага. Так много, что уже и не хочется им ни с кем делиться. Альзур слишком жадный. Всё-таки.

Да Маласпина его на смех поднимет. Скажет, мол: я тебя, голубчик, насквозь вижу и знаю лучше, чем ты сам узнаешь когда-нибудь. 

Да и чёрт с ним. Подумаешь.

Идарран тем временем, не встречая на своём пути никакого сопротивления, опускается на колени и даже ухитряется стащить на Альзуре штаны вместе с бельём до щиколоток. Привлекая к себе внимание, легонько прикусывает кожу на правом бедре — в считанных сантиметрах от того места, где много лет назад от души царапнул своими когтищами. Потом проходится языком выше и кусает ещё, чуть сильнее. Наверняка след останется. Ненадолго. Но кровь, по крайней мере, не проступает.

По телу проходит крупная дрожь.

— Дар, пожалуйста, — просит Альзур.

Идарран послушно обхватывает головку его члена губами, помогая себе рукой с остриженными когтями. Слишком много острого рядом с таким уязвимым органом, где-то краем сознания понимает Альзур, растерянно водя ладонью по каштановому затылку. Пять острых пальцев и четыре пары острых зубов — четыре вампирских клыка, четыре деформированных резца. Одно неловкое движение...

Идарран это прекрасно понимает и потому прикасается очень бережно. Альзур думает, что для предположительно девственника его ученик и теперь, наверное, любовник как-то слишком уж хорошо умеет сосать. Он боится представить, что было бы, если бы не умел. С другой стороны, он бы и так ему доверился. Потому что, во-первых, с ума сходит от идеи, что не-совсем-человек, способный убить его неловким взмахом руки, не делает этого. Это как льву в пасть голову положить. Не только голову.

Во-вторых — _любит_ он Идаррана куда сильнее, чем _хочет_. Это важнее. Наверное.

— Подожди. Я сейчас…

Альзур пытается оттащить Идаррана за волосы, но тот, перепугавшись, по инерции подаётся вперёд, почти на всю длину, и замирает. Это уже чересчур, конечно.

Альзур, невольно вскрикнув, кончает ему в рот. Дар, чуть отстранившись, сглатывает. То ли не знает, что ещё в такой ситуации делают, то ли нарочно. Поднимает глаза на Альзура и задумчиво облизывает губы.

— Поговорите со мной, — просит, наконец. — Вам…

— Мне понравилось, — говорит Альзур. 

Идарран смешливо хмыкает и приводит его в порядок: одевает, снимает с одежды невидимые (а может, вполне реальные) пылинки:

— Так зачем вам, в итоге, мой _генетический материал_?

— Я же сказал, всё потом расскажу. Сначала анализы, — отмахивается от него Альзур, поднимаясь на ноги. Хватается было за тетрадку, всё это время неприкаянно лежавшую у изножья кровати, но Идарран говорит:

— Оставьте, я не дочитал.

Альзур озадаченно пожимает плечами. Задерживает взгляд на идеограмме имени автора сзади на обложке: цветок. Не то колокольчик, не то подснежник.

— Как скажешь. Всё, я ушёл.

Дар заметно вздрагивает:

— Подождите! Тиссая мне…

Но Альзур, делая шаг в открытый портал, продолжения этой фразы услышать не успевает. Наверняка заканчивается она не иначе как “ненавижу порталы”.

***

Просыпается Альзур от надсадного дребезжания со стороны мегаскопа. Едва не падает с кресла, где сидел, свернувшись калачиком. От души чертыхается, натягивая сапоги.

— Кого там в такую… Да, доброе утро, Косимо.

— Какое утро? — удивляется Маласпина. — Седьмой час вечера пошёл.

Потом понимает:

— Ты что, в кабинете спал всё это время?!

— М. Да. А что?

— Ты что, скажи на милость, ребёнку наговорил?! Что у него чума, сифилис и проказа?

— ...Какому ребёнку? — ошалело переспрашивает Альзур, отчаянно растирая кулаками глаза.

— Идаррану, само собой. Ещё он сказал, что после последней вашей встречи ты забаррикадировался у себя в кабинете и не подаёшь признаков жизни. Кстати, ты сегодня ел?

— ...Не-ет?

Альзур растирает и шею и не без удовольствия прохрустывает шейные позвонки. Понимает, что у него, вообще-то, здорово затекла спина.

— Ничего я ни про сифилис не говорил, ни про чуму, ни про холеру. Я был занят, — наконец вспоминает он. — Считал. Ты знаешь, что…

— Слышать больше ничего не хочу! Живо приведи себя в порядок и впусти ребёнка. И съешь что-нибудь.

Маласпина резко отключается. Алмаз в мегаскопе, не выдержав такого зверского с собой обращения, трескается напополам. Пахнет палёным. 

Альзур чертыхается снова. Открывает окно, чтобы пустить немного свежего воздуха. Парой заученных жестов снимает звукоизоляцию и открывает замок на двери.

— Ага, — говорит, хотя даже не уверен, что Идарран сейчас стоит за дверью, — заходи.

Сказать, что тот врывается шаровой молнией, было бы преувеличением. Вполне себе степенно заходит. Другое дело, что делает он это незамедлительно.

— Я не договорил, — оповещает. Потом замахивается, чтобы швырнуть в Альзура тяжёленькой стеклянной банкой с орехами и сухофруктами.

Он её, конечно, ловит. Смутно понимает (после того, как Маласпина напомнил) что, вообще-то, помирает с голоду.

— Спасибо! — рассеянно улыбается Альзур, откупоривая банку, и чувствует себя почему-то при этом невероятно глупым. И подлым.

Действительно, идея на миллион: фактически, переспать с парнем, который тебе небезразличен, а потом быстренько бросить его на растерзание посткоитальной депрессии, погрузившись в рабочий запой.

— Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Сначала вы.

Идарран садится на стол, закидывает ногу на ногу и складывает руки, теперь уже обе с коротко остриженными когтями, на колене.

Альзур решает не спорить.

— В общем, у меня две новости, — сообщает он, наскоро прожевав пару сушёных абрикосов. — Какая хорошая, а какая плохая — пожалуй, сам решай. 

— Мммхммм.

— Во-первых, благодаря новым данным я разобрался, наконец, как мы можем снизить нагрузку на пациентов в следующих Испытаниях. До этого мы считали, что для второй стадии подходит очень широкий круг транспозонов, имеющихся в ДНК низших вампиров. Но на твоём примере очень хорошо видно, что в реакцию вступают только вполне определённые элементы, полученные от так называемых вампиров переходной стадии. Короче, ты сейчас — примерно на одну восьмую самец бруксы.

— Э-э…

— Да, вот именно! Никто не видел бруксу мужского пола, ни разу. Тем более, никто не изучал, что там вообще с либидо у вампиров. Так что можем считать, что нам очень повезло.

— Нам повезло, — кисло повторяет Идарран, пристально разглядывая Альзура. Он даже сникает немного. — А что во-вторых?

— Во-вторых: возможность произвести потомство с таким набором генов исключена, к сожалению или к счастью.

— Я в курсе, — говорит Дар и, ни с того ни с сего, улыбается. — Что возвращает нас к позапрошлой теме. Почему вы просто не спросили меня? Про это, и про… мои отношения с одной там недавней выпускницей?

Альзур так и застывает, ошалело приоткрыв рот. 

— Откуда я знаю, да? Вчера вечером меня вызвала по мегаскопу Тиссая де Врие. Сначала она спросила, почему _вы_ не отвечаете. Я сказал, что либо вы приводите себя в порядок, либо просто мегаскоп, как всегда, сломан.

С этими словами Идарран красноречиво кидает взгляд на кусочки алмаза, разбросанные по полу.

— Она сказала, что у неё нет времени, и я должен передать, чтобы вы оставили своё задание. Что они с Кали, мол, всё разрешили сами. Потом, ни с того ни с сего, попросила у меня прощения. Я спросил, что за задание и какие обвинения. Она очень удивилась, но рассказала.

Альзур ставит на стол банку, скрещивает руки на груди и роняет взгляд в пол:

— Я…

— Я сказал, что, для её исключительного спокойствия, могу направить ей анализы, которые сам делал полгода назад. И что вы, по всей видимости, на данный момент заняты чем-то другим. И что...

— Идарран, — более уверенным тоном перебивает его Альзур, — я тебя обожаю.

— Я не спал с Кали. Правда.

Да знаю я, знаю, громко думает Альзур. 

— А к чему тогда было всё... представление? — спрашивает. — Почему ты сразу всё это не рассказал?

— Я говорю чистую правду, когда утверждаю, что воображение — не моя сильная сторона, — Идарран выпрямляется. — Чего нельзя сказать о вашем. Я, со своей стороны, просто подкинул в топку этого самого воображения немного дров. К чему это привело — сами знаете.

— Всё-таки я старый извращенец, — Альзур беспомощно разводит руками.

— Я бы назвал это, скорее, _старомодным_. Нельзя недооценивать значение социальных и культурных факторов на формирование влечения. Я тоже старомодный.

Вот это, конечно, интересный способ сказать “вы мне тоже нравитесь”.

— То есть, вторую часть ты опровергать не будешь?

— У меня недостаточно эмпирических данных, чтобы это опровергнуть или подтвердить.

— Ну это как раз исправимо.

Альзур берёт Идаррана за подбородок и неторопливо, с удовольствием, целует, чувствуя на языке характерный мятно-шалфейный привкус зубного порошка.

— Кстати, — спрашивает Дар, — а мысли у меня получается читать, тоже потому что я на сколько-то там брукса?

— Потому что ты маг, — фыркает Альзур, шлёпнув его по коленке. — И потому что я позволяю.

Слезай давай, электробрукса.

Идарран хмыкает. Послушно спрыгивает со стола и усаживает Альзура. 

Возможно, не самое удачное место, чтобы исследовать новые стороны отношений, думает он, но это ничего. Случай потрогать Дара и в более комфортной обстановке наверняка подвернётся. Теперь уже точно. 

С этими мыслями Альзур одним щелчком пальцев запирает замок и накидывает на свой кабинет звукоизолирующие чары.

***

_Уважаемый [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]!_

_Я очень ценю ваше ответственное решение прекратить финансирование Риссберга до того, как конфликт с вашим участием в Горс Велене разросся до государственных масштабов. Радостно было услышать, что вы избрали путь излечения своего душевного недуга. Однако позвольте заранее вас уведомить: даже если терапия приведёт вас к ремиссии, пока я нахожусь на посту исполнительного директора — и ноги вашей больше не будет в Риссберге._

_Дело не только в репутационных рисках, которые неизменно повлекут за собой связи с лицом, привлекавшимся за [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]: я не могу подвергать юношей бессмысленному стрессу._

_Отвечая на вопрос, поставленный вами в прошлом письме: вы далеко не первый, кто беспочвенно обвиняет меня в насаждении гендерных предрассудков. Отталкиваясь от сведений, полученным за первые шесть генераций подопытных, мы пришли к выводу, что в ходе мутаций женский организм требует более тонкой настройки, а следовательно — это удорожает эксперименты в разы._

_Со своей стороны хочу надеяться, что эти ограничения несут временный характер._

_Получить доступ к последней публикации, где я описываю всё намного подробнее, вы можете через своего законного представителя._

_Альзур из Марибора_

_[из личной переписки сотрудников,_

_Риссберг. Архивировано: 01.01.1190г.]_

**Author's Note:**

> текст на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10219625  
> отбечено Oriona


End file.
